Gryffindor lioness
by Bitter Red Irony
Summary: [COMPLETE] A poem about the war and the losses and outcome of it. tells of how and why people died the way they did, and also how some people are left behind. Told from Hermiones POV.


**Gryffindor lioness**

_**A/N **This is another piece of work to add to my collection. Its just a poem/story about the war from Hermione's point of view and how in war people lose all innocence and often it destroys them._

_I specifically chose the people who are mentioned in it because they are each important in both the story and the war. I made approximately two of the characters but that's it and besides they could fit any of the choses positions. I hope you like it and then review it, because that would make me happy._

" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

Shouts of spells and curses make the air thick   
The screams of the innocent never ceasing   
Fear thick in the air smothering all   
Quivering in a mass   
The brave lioness of Gryffindor   
No longer strong   
No longer brave   
No longer innocent   
As she listens to the shouts and screams above   
All sense is lost   
All ability to care   
Only one side will win this night   
But thousands of lives will be lost   
'_What will they write upon this field?'   
_The bitter morbid side of her mind will ask   
'_Here lies the victims of a war not theirs   
__Young and old   
__Child and mother   
__Muggle and magic'   
_So much innocence is lost this night   
From heartless fools who hide behind white masks and cloaks   
So many people gone

A clumsy kind hearted Gryffindor   
With a green thumb like no other   
His wish to do right   
Brought him to his early death   
Not missed by his mother   
Not missed by his father   
Gone in much the same way as their minds   
Tortured.   
A Quidditch loving Ravenclaw   
With a smile that could put anyone at ease   
Her quest for revenge   
For the man she once loved   
Brought her to her grave   
All innocence lost as she was ravaged   
Raped.   
A shy trusting Hufflepuff   
With a love for all things beautiful   
Brought into this war by fate   
Innocent in so many ways   
Killed on his knees   
Murdered.   
A cunning flirtatious Slytherin   
Innocent in her mind alone   
To please her father   
She wore that white mask and cloak   
Killed by the light side   
Because of what she believed   
Mercy killing.

How many did the brave lioness know?   
How many had she sat near at lunch?   
How many had she laughed with?   
How many had she helped with their work?   
How many will die here tonight?   
Smothered by the screams   
Wand broken and far away

A tight mouthed professor McGonagall   
Hair pulled back tight in a bun   
Even now when she lay motionless   
Dull cold eyes   
Where there was once a light for knowledge   
Brought to the ground finally   
But not a scream of pain   
Not a tear of fright   
Brought down by battle   
Hit from behind.   
A greasy haired potions master   
Killed for what he was   
A traitor to the dark side   
A spy for the light side   
Found guilty by a jury of death eaters   
Executed by the dark lord   
Killed standing tall   
Conscience free of guilt.   
A kind half giant Hagrid   
Who finally found one like himself   
His kind words and strong hugs   
A memory for his closest friends   
His love for all things large and strong   
Kept him alive and safe from harm   
Long enough for his love to bare him a child   
Killed while holding another   
Killed with a look of grief on his face. 

How many will be forgotten?   
Lost in a sea of bodies   
The kind hearted fools who believed they could do good   
The stone hearted purebloods so set on purifying the world 

A lonesome Hufflepuff   
Killed by his thirst to be more   
Killed with tears in his eyes   
For all he would ever be   
Is a simple Hufflepuff sandy haired boy.   
A witty handsome Ravenclaw   
Always wanting to learn more   
He lied to both sides   
To see which had the best deal   
Killed for what he was   
A money grubbing   
Fast talking Ravenclaw.   
A sly cold hearted Slytherin   
He wore no white mask   
But wore one of his own   
An emotionless void of darkness   
The key to the light side's success   
Killed by his own father   
Killed staring straight back into matching grey eyes   
Not flinching   
Not crying   
Not afraid   
He died with the satisfaction of knowing his father did care   
Knowing his father hesitated   
Before saying that curse   
A hot tempered red haired Gryffindor   
Always being the first to make you laugh   
Always the first to hide away from his fears   
He died at his best friends side   
Facing his enemy like a hero   
He died with a grin on his face   
Happy for his last moment on earth   
In the arms of his best friend   
Telling him he could do it   
Telling him he could win this war 

So many things lost   
So many people killed   
All because of one man   
Who recruited an army   
An army of hates   
Fuelled by their hate of those less powerful   
A war that lasted a life time   
And showed so many fear   
It changed the world   
Both muggle and magic

An old wise white haired wizard   
Who lived longer then he wished   
Finally free from the world he helped so much   
Twinkling blue eyes that never lost their sparkle   
Killed so the new world could be born   
Like a phoenix from the ashes   
Came forth the most powerful weapon of all   
The purest power   
Untainted by the seduction of the darkness   
Wielded by the chosen one   
Killed by his foe   
Killed blocking a curse for a boy he loved like a son   
Killed by a cold blooded murderer   
Killed by a man who was barely human 

So many lives sacrificed for 'the greater good'   
So many people lost by the ones they loved 

A hateful evil murderer   
Finally brought to his grave   
Killed by the boy who lived   
Killed by the boy he made   
Soon the fear that filled the world would end   
As they knew he was finally gone   
A fool who believed he was the greatest   
A fool who believed he was the best   
His hatred for all others brought him to the end   
Blood red eyes closing for good   
As he saw his death come   
A muggle father   
A witch mother   
He killed them both because he could   
Finally gone   
Thought few wished him life   
The world finally free from the plague that he created 

Good and bad   
Bad and good   
Both killed in a battle that should not have been

A sad young boy   
Who wished he had not lived   
Labelled as a hero   
When all he did was lose his freedom   
He would have chosen death   
Rather then the life he had to lead   
Finally free from the world that he saved   
Killed by the final blow   
Killed by Voldemort's death   
The boy who lived   
Now just the boy who was freed   
His death brought to life   
A new world   
With no evil lord   
All his life he had been trained   
To bring about this new world   
To bring about this freedom   
Freedom from the shackles and chains   
Safety for both muggles and wizards

Years from now in a silent room   
With white washed walls   
Sat a lonesome girl   
Who was once the brave lioness of Gryffindor   
Now she sits alone   
And re lives that day   
The day where she lost everyone that she had ever loved   
Her best friend Ron Weasley   
Who just could never understood   
That life wasn't all Quidditch and cakes   
But found that out in the end   
Her best friend harry potter   
All he ever wanted was to be a normal boy   
He felt like that with the brave lioness of Gryffindor   
Her hero that she looked up to Dumbledore   
Who finally got what he saw in the mirror of Erised   
And who finally got to experience the great adventure that is death   
So many people that she loved were lost   
So many people that she Pitied or envied   
Knew or didn't know   
The Gryffindor lioness   
The Gryffindor princess   
And the brains behind the golden boys success   
Now sits alone in a cold stone room   
And remembers back to her life   
Remembers back to the adventures and games   
Remembers back to the people that she loved   
Remembers back ...   
To before the war.

                                                                                                       -SongBlueCarolina


End file.
